Percy Jackson and the Titan of Chaos (rewritten)
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Betrayed after the battle of Olympus, Zeus gives Percy a new purpose as new allies and new skills are discovered and needed in the coming war.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Titan of Chaos

Chapter one

-Percy-

Panting he ran towards the entrance to camp uncapping Riptide as he went, the emergency conch horn had sounded alerting the Camp to a new Demigod at the boundary. Cresting the hill he saw a fifteen year old kid running from a hellhound on the hill so, with a jump, he landed on the hounds back and stabbed it turning it to monster dust. Turning to the new Demigod Percy said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Let's head to the mess hall so you can meet the Camp Director." and after a nod from the new demigod they set off. When they reached the pavilion Percy and the new camper walked up to the head table to speak to Mr. D. "Mr. D," Percy said "This is our new camper… uh what's your name?".

"Hector son of Poseidon and the most powerful demigod alive. My father told me about my heritage and to come here." The now named 'Hector' stated proudly as a glowing ethereal trident appeared over the boy's head to prove the claiming.

Before anyone could respond a laugh broke out from the Ares table, "You think that _you _are the world's most powerful Demigod? No that position is held by your brother Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, conqueror of Kronos, defeater of Hyperion, Hero of Olympus, bearer of the Mark of Achilles, traverser of the Labyrinth, retriever of Zeus' Master bolt, survivor of the Sea of Monsters, retriever of the golden fleece, bearer of the sky, and leader of Camp Half-Blood." Clarisse La Rue said with a nod to Percy and a wide grin, the two having become pretty good friends which allowed her to know how much he hated his long list of titles.

Hector turned towards Percy and cocked a disbelieving eyebrow causing him to sigh and explain "Yes, yes, all true. This is Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares and Drakon slayer. And over there," Percy continued pointing at Annabeth "is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Grand Architect of Olympus." Annabeth blushed and smiled at him while Hector scowled.

-one week later-

Getting up he looked at Hector's empty bunk and sighed in relief at seeing it empty. Over the past week Hector had continued his arrogant behavior and was making many allies in the camp. His 'brother' had been using every single power possible whenever possible to seem more powerful and, since he himself tried to avoid using his powers unless neccissery, the younger campers and those who didn't know him as well began being swayed that Hector was stronger.

So far the only people not taken by him were the cabin councilors and the Apollo and Ares cabins but he had even seen that Annabeth was starting to waver. Deciding to talk to his girlfriend about it he began walking towards the beach to clear his head and plan what to say but upon cresting the hill he felt his heart break. On the beach Annabeth sat kissing Hector and as the broke apart he could hear Hector ask Annabeth "When are you going to dump my loser brother Annabeth?".

"Don't worry Hector I'll do it today, you're a lot stronger than Percy was and if the rate you've won the loyalty of the camp is any rate you're a better demigod and a better man as well." Annabeth replied and began kissing Hector again, neither of them having a care in the world, neither of them seeing his heart shatter.

As he stared at the oblivious couple he felt the urge to do something, to roar and rage against their betrayal but instead he spun on his heal and stalked back towards his cabin, they weren't worth it. Annabeth had proven that she had no true love for him, that she didn't care about him at all, only the power he could give her. He should have realized it long ago, with her fatal flaw being Hubris, to where he saw her vision of paradise and she had still placed Luke above even him after the son of Hermes had not only tried to kill them but poisoned Thalia's tree. He would let them destroy themselves as he knew once it came out that his brother was simply full of hot air, boasting and bragging about being the best, that Annabeth would leave Hector, and both would realize their mistake…but by then it would be too late.

Getting to his cabin he ripped off his Camp Half-Blood shirt, this place wasn't his home anymore. One thing that was true about the little 'conversation' he had overheard was how Hector had gained the camp's allegiance…for the most part at least. The Cabin Leaders had their positions due to them being more powerful and experienced than the rest of their siblings, they knew the truth about the difference in power between himself and Hector, with Annabeth being the only exception, the daughter of Athena being blinded by her fatal flaw. The Apollo and Ares cabins also hadn't been swayed due to Ares children always being able to get a read on if an opponent was truly strong and the Apollo children instinctually seeing the falsehood in Hector's words.

Grabbing his possessions he threw them into his bottomless backpack, a gift from Beckendorf before the son of Hephaestus had died, and pulled on a black shirt with a sea green trident on it. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he gazed forlornly one last time at his cabin before turning and heading out, silently ignoring the other demigods that tried to gain his attention as he passed them.

He was stopped by Mr. D as he neared the camp entrance, the wine god looking at him drunkenly, Zeus having given the camp's 'director' a reprieve due to the victory in the war "Were do you think you're going Peter Johanson?" the wine god demanded, staggering slightly due to the inebriation.

"I'm leaving Mr. D." he replied emotionlessly, not wanting to deal with the irritating god at the moment as he tried to walk around the Olympian only for Dionysus to put a hand to his chest to try and stop him. Not in the mood he glared hard at the god before slamming his palm into the Olympian's chest sending Dionysus flying back, slamming into a tree with a resounding crash. Leaning down to whisper in the drunken god's ear he growled "Here's a little known fact Mr. D. When a person bearing the mark of Achilles kills another with the same mark then the victor gains the losers strengths and powers. So I have the strengths and powers of both Luke Castellan and Kronos added to my own not to mention that their Achilles skin protects my weak point just as mine protects theirs. You have no chance of stopping me." and with that he stormed off not hearing Mr. D whimper in fear nor see him flash out.

As he walked down the hill, away from the camp he had called home for four years, he heard something pounding hard against the ground behind him and, turning he saw Mrs. O'Leary running towards him happily. Smilign softly he reached up to pet his beloved hellhound, one of the only good things he had left in this world before he got an idea "Hey girl," he said softly as he stroked her fur "do you think that you can take me to an alleyway near the Empire State Building?" in reply she woofed and gave him a large slobbery doggy kiss. After laughing, and whipping the slobber out of his eyes, he got on her back and felt the shadows enclose them.

When the shadows left he was in an alley next to the Empire State Building. Cleaning himself off with a snap of his fingers, a useful skill he got from Luke, he entered the tall building. Walking up to the guard at the desk Percy growled "Give… me…. the… key." putting extreme emphasis on each individual word, not wanting to deal with the idiotic 'guard' refusing to acknowledge Olympus again and end up making him even angrier than he already was. The guard, after nearly pissing himself, practically threw the key at him who stormed into the elevator and slammed the key into the slot. When the elevator reached the six hundredth floor he marched onwards towards the throne room of Olympus and he pushed open its doors.

"Percy Jackson?" Zeus asked in surprise as he entered, "Whit is it you want?".

Kneeling down in front of the king of Olympus Percy said "One thing Lord Zeus…I want you to kill me.".


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the Titan of Chaos

Chapter two

-Percy-

"I must call an Olympian Council." Zeus told him and he thought he could detect a hint of pity in his Uncle's voice, "If a Hero requests death from the gods then a council meeting must be called along with the greatest children of each council member in attendance. Stand by your father's throne while I summon the gods and have Chiron brings the appropriate campers.". Nodding silently he stood and moved to stand next to his father's deep-sea swivel fishing chair.

-Annabeth-

'Where is he?' Annabeth Chase wondered confused, the daughter of Athena having been looking for her soon to be ex-boyfriend Percy for the past hour so she could break it off with him and officially start dating Hector. She had heard several rumors as she looked from the other campers, some had said they saw him clear out his cabin and leave to live in the woods, some said he had left on a quest to try and regain his 'glory', others said he had defeated Mr. D in a single move, that one had made her snort, the idea of Percy beating an Olympian in a single strike was ludicrous. Either way she wanted to at least try to end things gently with Percy as, while he wasn't as strong as Hector, was still powerful although a big chunk of that was due to the Mark of Achilles and he had been sort of a friend to her even if he was more of a stepladder to her own legend. She also wanted to keep her options open in case things with Hector fell through, Athena always has a plan after all.

She was starting to think he had left camp to visit his mother when she heard someone yell out "Annabeth!" and turned to see Chiron running towards her and Hector, "Annabeth an Olympian council meeting has been called and the gods along with each of their strongest demigod children so I need you to leave Hector and come join the other councilors.".

"But I'm way better than Percy so why should I stay here?" Hector asked confused, a sentiment she shared s Hector had shown he was stronger than Percy over the past week.

"Percy is the Poseidon cabin councilor and is already on Olympus." Chiron said sounding irritated which she didn't understand why, perhaps the meeting was something bad.

"I'm still coming." Hector said firmly and walked toward the van with Chiron sighing in annoyance. After the hour long ride the group arrived at the Empire State Building and got into the elevator, riding it all the way up to Mount Olympus. When they entered the throne room they saw all of the Olympian council present along with Percy, representing Poseidon, and Thalia, representing both Zeus and Artemis. As everyone moved to stand in front of their parents throne Chiron had to stop Hector from moving towards Poseidon much to both her irritation and her new boyfriend's.

"Olympians, Zeus called out once everyone was in place, the king of the god's voice filled with a sadness that surprised her "We are here to put to vote whether or not a Hero who has asked for the gods to kill him shall die.".

"Who has requested this?" Athena asked, asking her own pondered question.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus said in a voice filled pity, "step forward." and Percy stepped towards the middle of the room.

"You requested Death?!" Athena yelled in shock, "You would abandon and betray my daughter?!". At her mother's exclamation she had to withhold a small wince as it could be seen as the other way around to some people.

"What do you expect from a man?" Artemis sneered and she had to gulp when she saw Thalia look like she was going to fry the goddess of the hunt.

Percy glared angrily at the two goddesses, shocking her with the amount of rage in his eyes, before snarling "No. She betrayed me as did my _brother_ by them dating behind my back without even having the courage to face me about it. If she had left me honestly without cheating on me with my brother then I would have been sad yes but I could have forgiven her eventually, I would have been able to move on and maybe remain friends with her. But she betrayed my trust, she openly proved that she had not only zero respect for me but that she didn't care about me in any sense at all.".

Percy's words cut deeply into her as she gaped at the eldest demigod son of Poseidon, shocked at the accusations he had made against her while Artemis looked embarrassed, Athena shocked, and Poseidon furious "Hector!" the Sea god roared "How dare you betray your brother!".

"He doesn't deserve the power he has," Hector yelled back savagely "but he does deserve death!" before pulling out a knife and throwing it. Annabeth gasped when she saw that it would hit Percy's Achilles heel, something she had told her new boyfriend about to gain his trust, but when the knife hit it snapped and an angry Percy turned towards Hector. "Impossible!" Hector yelled in fear, "That was your Achilles heel! Annabeth told me that was where it was!".

Suddenly the council was glaring at Annabeth instead of Hector, "You told him about my Achilles heel?" Percy growled in a terrifying voice that made her want to cower, "Well now the reason I need the gods to kill me is in the open. When I killed Kronos and Luke their Achilles Mark was added to mine protecting my weak point just as mine would protect theirs in turn along with all of their powers and strengths. I can't live in the mortal world as not even the mist could explain someone who can't be injured and I…I can't stay at Camp Half-Blood, not if almost every demigod I've tried to save is so willing to throw me away without a care.".

As she gaped at the power her ex-boyfriend possessed she saw Zeus looking deep in thought, "Perseus," the king of the gods finally said "What if instead of death we remake the offer of godhood so you can have a purpose in life again? If you don't want to stay with the demigods who threw you away you can carve out your own place in this world, nurture it, protect it, and watch it grow for all of eternity.".

Percy sat frozen at the thought before nodding resolutely, "I swear on my life, my soul, all the rivers of the underworld, and on Lady Chaos herself that I will do my duty to the realm I am given as well as to Olympus.".

"Uh Percy," Poseidon said nervously, the sea god looking around in fear "that might not have been…".

Before the sea god could finish a rift as black as the darkest depths of Tartarus was ripped open with a scream of power and out stepped a woman whose skin was as black as night with hair that shone like starlight, constilattiosn, galaxies, and planets moving across her skin in a mesmerizing pattern. "Perseus Jackson," she said, her voice echoing with a power that made her tremble "it is not often that a being swears upon my name, and even rarer that I allow them so survive, so tell me…why should I be mercifcul to you?" the being, who she guessed was Lady Chaos, asked without a trace of emotion in her voice.

"Because Lady Chaos I fully intend to keep my oath but if you decide to kill me I am fully prepared for and will accept death." Percy said and she gaped at the uncaring way Percy accepted the possibility of dying.

Much to her shock though the woman simply smiled, "At last the Olympians have a child with a good head on their shoulders. Usually when I ask that question I get bluster and bravado but you show honesty and courage. I will allow you to live Perseus and ensure that your Titan Powers don't kill you.".

"Thank you Milady." Perseus said bowing.

"What do you mean make sure his powers don't kill him?!" Poseidon demanded, fear clear in the sea god's voice "What's wrong with my son?!".

"The powers of a titan were not meant to exist in the body of an Olympian born," Chaos explained, her tone ringing with understanding at the sea god's fear "with the amount of power he has in his body I would say he had at most another year, maximum, before his power consumed him and burned not only his body but his soul out of existence. I will ensure that his powers stabilize when he attains his godhood however.", reassured Poseidon leaned back into his throne with a sigh of relief.

"Now to thee Perseus I bestow godhood and immortality." Zeus said in an official voice and all the gods, along with Lady Chaos, released beams of pure divine energy into Percy. When the light faded Percy stood taller and looked eighteen instead of sixteen, he was much more heavily muscled and seemed to reek of power that made her shiver.

Lady Chaos stepped forward and raised her arms "All hail Perseus, god of Loyalty, storms, heroes, and protection as well as the Titan of Chaos, time, destruction, and power!".

Perseus looked around at the Olympian council before saying "Thank you. I will keep my vow and serve my realms with honor.".

"I am sure you will but first Perseus come with me we have much to discuss." Lady Chaos said in a kind tone and with that she and Percy stepped back into the portal and vanished. The moment Lady Chaos and Percy had gone the gods and goddesses turned their attentions towards her and Hector making her gulp, knowing that it wasn't going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson and the Titan of Chaos

Chapter three

-Percy-

After getting his domains he followed Lady Chaos through the portal and found himself in a living room where a woman with olive skin and dark black hair sat resting on a sofa. As they entered he saw Lady Chaos' form shimmer before her image seemed to melt off her, steaming into nothingness as it pooled onto the ground to reveal a woman with olive skin and brown hair. "Uh, why did you just…" he began before the two women giggled, cutting him off.

"We like to have different appearances whenever we go out so that we can have more fun and make a dramatic entrance." the other woman said laughing, "I'm Styx by the way.".

Percy's jaw dropped, "You mean Styx as in the _River Styx_?!".

"The one and only." she said spreading her arms wide, "I am the embodiment of the river's power as the river is one of my bodies.".

"Bodies?" he asked confused.

"Immortals can have multiple presences at a time, usually one for each of their domains and then each of the Roman forms." Chaos said leading him down to the couch and sitting him down between the two.

"Roman forms?" he asked more confused than ever before the two went into a large explanation of the gods' Greek and Roman forms and the history between their demigods.

After a moment a thought passed through his head, "Wait, does that mean that I bathed _in _you?!" he asked in shock as the two women burst out laughing at his question.

"Yes and it was quite pleasurable for me." Styx said as she linked her arm with his and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Hurt like hell for me." he mumbled before she kissed him on the cheek "Is that better?" she asked teasingly as he blushed.

"Styx stop teasing him." Chaos scolded before turning to him, "Now Percy do you know why we brought you here?".

"Honestly no." he said shrugging his shoulders not noticing the look the two goddesses shared.

"Well you see Percy we have been watching you ever since you bathed in my waters and we have a something we would like to do with you." Styx said carefully.

"What would that be?" he asked them, getting nervous when suddenly Chaos grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips, shocking him. Before he could regain his bearings Styx did the same causing him to suddenly leap up, "Okay pause, rewind. You both have been watching me for a few months," they nodded "you both want to date me?" this part he asked more uncertain but they both nodded again "Am I dreaming by chance?" he yelled out desperately, positive that there wasn't any chance of what was occurring being real.

Standing up Chaos put her hands on his shoulders, "Percy look at me," she said calmly but with an iron firmness "you are not dreaming and this is happening. Styx and I spend most of our time together but we don't pay much attention to the mortal world apart from people making oaths on our names. When the son of Hermes, Luke Castellan, bathed in Styx's waters we saw his memories and we started paying more attention to the mortal world and you caught our attention.".

At these words he looked at her wondering why and Styx stood up and joined them, "Even when he was loyal to Kronos Luke had a lot of respect for you, his greatest wish was for you to either join him so he wouldn't have to kill you or him to find some way to spare you so you could continue to live. After that we decided to watch you, curious as to what could inspire that level of respect and we ended up liking what we saw. Chaos has never had a good relationship and I have been alone since I left my cheating husband Pallas centuries ago. You are a good man and you have even become the god of loyalty so we know we can trust you not to break our hearts." she finished hugging him tightly.

"I was just cheated on girls I don't know if…" he began before Chaos cut him off, placing a finger against his lips.

"She wasn't worthy of you Percy." Chaos said angrily "And you can trust us to never betray you, we're the oath keepers. Like you are the god of loyalty we are the goddesses of the sworn oath.".

"O-Okay I guess we can try." he said nervously causing both girls to smile happily and kiss his cheeks in tandem.

"Now besides that we need to talk about you about something else." Chaos said once they were situated on the couch again, albeit this time Styx was laying down with her head in his lap. When he gave her a curious look she sighed and continued "After the first Titan war Gaea gave birth to a race of giants to destroy the gods and now with the Titans and Typhon defeated she is starting to stir again. There is a prophecy concerning this which says:

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.

The Roman demigods have had it for many years and it was also the first Prophecy given by your Greek oracle if you remember. We have a plan to aid in the merging of the camps.".

"We intend to switch the leaders of each camp and take their memories so they can gain the other camps' trust then return the memories along their journeys so they can learn to trust each other." Styx said happily from his lap.

"Who would we switch?" he asked curiously, "From the Greek camp I would recommend Nico Di Angelo who gained a lot of respect in camp after the war and I know I can convince him about the situation so he won't need his memory wiped.".

"We thought the same and for the Romans we would recommend Jason Grace son of Jupiter, and Thalia's long lost brother." Chaos said.

"Alright so you want me to take this to the council?" he asked and they smirked at him.

"Yes but not just yet we want to have some fun with our boyfriend first." Chaos said and started kissing him.

-Next Day-

-Olympus-

Walking through the roads of Olympus he noticed the gazes thrown his way and, to his irritation, the gazes of lust from several of the nymphs and goddesses. Finally he reached the throne room and walked in and he saw his father, Zeus, and Hades talking, "Ah Perseus," Hades said drawing the attention of the others "what brings you here?".

"I have grave news that concerns the council." he said.

"It can't be worse than the Titans." Poseidon said assuredly.

"One word father… Gaea." he responded and the three elder gods paled before Zeus shot his bolt into the air and the rest of the council flashed in.

"What is the emergency father?" Athena asked immediately.

"Perseus brings grave news." Zeus said shakily, causing Artemis to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Whatever scared you _boys_ can't be worse than what we have just faced." the goddess of the hunt said getting sounds of agreement from those who did not yet know.

"Do you ever think before opening your mouth?" he asked her irritated causing her to glare at him.

"What could possibly be a threat to us now?" Athena demanded showing where Annabeth got her Hubris from.

"I have a question for you all," he began and, once they were all focused on him, continued "what happened after the first Titan war. Who did you face?".

Immediately Ares said out "Gaea and her giants." And, when everyone looked at the war god in surprise, Ares yelled out irritated "What? It was a war so of course I know about it, I also LIVED it if you'd care to recall.".

Before Artemis or Athena could respond, like he could tell they wanted to, he spoke up "Ares is right, Gaea is rising.".

"And how would you know?" Athena demanded, clearly still upset about the Annabeth incident.

"I was informed by both Ladies Chaos and Styx. They also informed me that the new Great Prophecy is upon us." he said leaving no room for argument. "But they have also come up with a plan to help with the war.".

"What plan?" Athena demanded "I'm the plan person!".

"Shut up Athena and sit down!" he yelled tired of interruptions, "The Prophecy has been partly interpreted, so far we know that it involves seven demigods, that the Doors of Death will be involved, and that the army will be two forces that were previously foes, we believe that it is the Romans and the Greeks.".

This started a loud round of protests until Zeus stood up and banged his bolt on the ground causing thunder to boom "SILENCE!" he yelled and suddenly you could have heard a pin drop "Perseus has never led us wrong before so we will listen to him now. It makes sense to me so let us listen to his plan!".

"Thank you Uncle." he said happily "Now the plan is to switch the leaders of the two camp, sending Jason to Camp Half-Blood without his memories and doing the same to Nico if I can't convince him about how we need the Romans' help before placing him at Camp Jupiter. As they gain the camp's trust we begin to return their memories as needed.".

"That's a good plan but why the Hades child? Why not my daughter Annabeth she is after all more important than your choice and is more of a leader." Athena snarked out and Percy started to wonder how the Olympians put up with her.

"Three things Athena." he said slowly as if speaking to a child, "One is that you hate the Romans and are more likely to send her to destroy Rome than to join the camps." at this she started grumbling about insolent Romans "Two is that Annabeth has more hubris than anyone I have ever met besides you." at this point she looked affronted but the other gods and goddesses nodded in agreement, "And three is that she has lost the respect of the Greek camp demigods so there is little chance of her swaying the Romans.".

"He's right." Ares said gruffly, "Those two are the best option.".

"Is the council in agreement?" he asked and when he got nods he turned to Hades, "Hades I need you to go and get the two boys while the council makes plans. Before anyone asks I am choosing Hades because he is one of the least likely to do something stupid.".

After a few minutes Hades returned with the two sleeping demigods and Zeus turned to Hera, "Can you seal their memories?" he asked and she nodded before placing her hands on Jason's forehead for a minute and saying "It is done.".

Transforming into Roman aspect Zeus, now Jupiter, said "Juno I need you and Mars to accompany… what is your roman name?" he asked confused.

Drawing upon his energy he transformed into a Roman warrior and replied "It's Exterminatore, both my Greek and Roman names mean 'the destroyer'." which got some raised eyebrows before Zeus continued "Accompany Exterminatore and introduce him to the Romans along with Nico.".

The two mentioned gods shifted aspects and they flashed over to California, "So how do we wake him up?" Mars asked gruffly.

In response he grinned and conjured a bucket of water before throwing it at Nico who shot up spluttering until he noticed them "Damn it Percy what was that for…and why are you, Hera, and Ares in Roman aspect?".

"You know about the Romans?" Juno asked in shock.

"I'm a child of Hades who spends most of his time in the Underworld," Nico deadpanned "I met a lot of Roman ghosts and learned about the whole situation.".

"Well then you know that when we're like this we're Juno, Mars, and Exterminatore." he said helping his friend up. "We're taking you to Camp Jupiter," he explained "Gaea is rising and we need both camps to unify. You're a leader of the Greek forces so I've named you, and the Roman leader we're placing at Camp Half-Blood, my Champions so that you can gain the trust of the camps and unify them. I managed to convince the gods to not seal your memories as I figured you would trust me enough to not have to do so and avoid freaking out over the Romans.".

"Your cover story is that you've spent your life serving Olympus but there has been a problem and you are needed to join the camp." Mars said as he finished "Now we are going to flash you into the camp so don't talk until we tell you to." And, when they got a nod from Nico the four flashed out.

When they reappeared they saw the entire Roman legion assembled before them for morning Muster, "Lord Mars, Lady Juno." a brunette girl on a horse said in a tone that was respectful but full of surprise while a pale scrawny kid next to her was almost lying flat on the ground trying to bow.

"To what do we owe this honor?" the scrawny kid asked eyeing him and Nico distastefully.

"Lord Jupiter has commanded myself and Lord Mars to introduce the newest Olympian god, Exterminatore," Juno said gesturing towards him which caused the scrawny kid to gulp "the god of Loyalty, storms, heroes, and protection as well as the Titan of Chaos, time, destruction, and power.".

"Titan?!" the scrawny kid yelled out fearfully.

"I was born a demigod dumbass but in the last war I took a dip in the Styx same as did the host of Saturn and when I killed the host I took the powers of both him and Saturn so Lady Chaos made me part titan to control my titan abilities and bring them into balance." he said enjoying watching the eyes of the Romans grow wider and wider.

"If you were born a demigod then how come we never saw you here in the legion?" the scrawny brat demanded.

"Are you ordering around a god boy?" he growled wanting to scare him a little and mentally grinned when he saw the brat wet himself, finally able to understand why Zeus always pulled stunts like that. "I have been serving Olympus since I was twelve and learned of my origins as the son of Neptune." He explained to the legion which nodded in understanding.

"And the fourth member of your group?" the girl on the horse asked curiously.

"This is another demigod who has served Olympus in the war and is now my champion," he began mentally grimacing that he was turning into Zeus with all the dramatics "I present Nico Di Angelo, son of Pluto.".

The next few minutes was spent assigning Nico to the fifth Cohort where he met his sister Hazel **(AN: Not a 40's child in this story, the Roman big three just weren't bound by the pact of no kids)**. As they were leaving Juno turned towards him and Mars and said "I have something I want to check out, I'll see you back on Olympus." and flashed out before he and Mars did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson and the Titan of Chaos

Chapter 4

-Percy-

Getting to back to Olympus he turned back into his Greek form and walked towards where Juno was keeping Jason Grace, Mars turning back to Ares and quickly rushing off in the direction he knew Aphrodite's palace to be in. Shaking his head he walked over to Jason's unconscious body and tried to think about how to get it to camp in the best way before getting an idea and used his powers to search for any Satyrs bringing new demigods to camp, eventually finding one bringing what looked like a son of Hephaestus and a daughter of Aphrodite.

Quickly he flashed Jason down to an Alley the trio would be reaching soon and nudged the Satyr in the right direction so he picked up on Jason's scent, causing them to find the amnesiac demigod and wake him up before dragging him along to Camp, the groggy son of Jupiter quickly agreeing when a hellhound jumped at them before the satyr bashed its head in with a club.

Walking into the Throne room he walked up to Zeus and they discussed a plan on how to claim Jason, eventually deciding on having both of their symbols appear above Jason's head, Zeus' above his own, and then flashing down to explain the situation.

"So what position do I have in the Olympian ranking system?" he asked Zeus as they watched the three demigods make their way to camp "Am I a full-fledged Olympian, a minor god, something in-between?".

His uncle snorted at the question "With the amount of power and domains you have do you honestly think you would be anything but a 'full-fledged Olympian'?" the god of thunder asked in amusement "I'm thinking that you'll have a throne above and behind the council's, that way you can watch over all of us for any sign of a threat, symbolic for your domain of 'protection'.".

"Like a perch on a sentry tower?" he asked in confusion which got a nod from Zeus, "I'm guessing my cabin at camp will be the same way?"

"That's the plan," Zeus said with a nod "and I've made a deal with Hades to have Daedalus make your cabin…I don't think you really trust Athena or her children right now.".

"Not in the slightest," he said with a snort of derision "Daedalus is the only one I can stand right now.".

"Well my brothers have both agreed to provide materials and workers to create it," Zeus said with a shrug "same with your temple in New Rome. They'll bring you the plans and, after you approve them, begin construction.".

"Alright Uncle," he said nodding before noticing Jason and the others crossing the border into camp "so when do you want to claim Jason?".

"I'd say after he's finished beating your brother into the ground." Zeus said with a smirk before pointing at the mist veil in front of them which showed Jason ignoring Hector, causing his 'brother' to challenge the son of Jupiter to a duel.

"This is going to be highly entertaining." he said with a grin as Zeus nodded before he saw a red flash to his right and, turning, saw Hestia sitting next to him with a bag of popcorn which she offered causing him to grin. "I knew you were my favorite aunt for a reason." He said cheerfully causing Hestia to grin back at him and Zeus to chuckle.

"Don't let Hera or Demeter hear you saying that," his Uncle warned "you'll never hear the end of it.".

"I'd just sick Apollo and Hermes on em," he said brushing it off "give those two a prank idea and subtly imply a target and you get instant payback.".

"You are a scary man Percy Jackson," Zeus deadpanned "that is just evil.".

"Titan of CHAOS and DESTRUCTION remember?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "I'm unpredictability incarnate.".

"Shh," Hestia hushed "Jason is about to duel.".

"I don't think I've ever seen you eager for a fight Hestia," Zeus said in surprise "what brought this on?".

"Percy is my Nephew and the kindest demigod I've ever met," Hestia said, her eyes burning angrily "I'm not too fond of Hector at the moment.".

Grinning he picked her up and set her on his lap as he began hugging her like a little kid as she was still in her eight year old form "Best…Aunt…Ever…" he said grinning as Hestia giggled and made herself comfortable while Zeus chuckled and stole some popcorn.

The fight was entertaining at least, even if it was rather one sided. The moment Chiron called for it to begin Hector summoned a hurricane, one that was rather weak compared to his own, and rushed at Jason, smirking when the lightning from the storm struck the son of Jupiter only to gape when Jason just became more energized.

Jason drew a golden coin from his pocket and flipped it into the air before catching it as a it turned into a spear, using the longer weapon to keep Hector at a distance while the two demigods who had come in with Jason as well as their protector cheered for the son of Rome.

Eventually Jason got in close and struck Hector across the face with the golden weapon causing the 'son' of Poseidon to drop to the ground unconscious as may other demigods began cheering for Jason before gasping in awe as he and Zeus claimed the demigod.

Flashing down with his Uncle he walked forward and faced the confused demigods "Demigods of Camp Half-Blood!" Zeus thundered, drawing their attention as the rest of the camp got down onto one knee in front of them "I would like to present my son Jason Grace! He has been away in training for many years to fight for Olympus but recently lost his memory during a quest causing myself and the rest of the gods to decide to send him here. Along with being my son he is Perseus' Champion and as such can stay in either my cabin or Perseus' once it is finished.".

"I've never heard of a god named Perseus." The daughter of Aphrodite who had come in with Jason mumbled in confusion.

"I've only been a god for about a day," he said with a soft smile at the girl who blushed at having been overheard "I was made an Olympian god by the council and Lady Chaos herself before being dubbed the god of Loyalty, storms, heroes, and protection as well as the Titan of Chaos, time, destruction, and power!".

"A titan?" the son of Hephaestus asked in confusion.

"I absorbed the powers of Kronos himself," he explained "the titan powers weren't meant to be mixed with Olympian blood so Lady Chaos made me both god and titan to balance out the two so I would survive. Also along with Jason I have a second Champion, Nico DiAngelo who is off on a long-term quest.".

"Come Jason," Zeus said with a smile at the shell-shocked demigod "walk with me.".

Smiling at the father and son walking off to talk he turned back towards the campers who were staring at him in awe, and in some cases lust, before focusing on the two new campers and the group he knew to be his friends. "Apollo Cabin," he called out "Ares Cabin, to me. I need to meet with you all as well as the Cabin Councilors bar Hector and Annabeth.".

Instantly the group he mentioned rushed down from the stands in the arena and over to him as he led them off, enjoying the furious expressions on Hector and Annabeth's faces. "I'm liking the new look Percy," Clarisse said with a nod as she slapped his arm "you've finally got some decent muscle.".

"Yeah," he said snorting "but I didn't need godhood or 'decent muscle' to save your ass back in the Sea of Monsters, now did I?".

"Low blow aqua man," Clarisse growled, pointing a finger at him "low blow.".

"Clarisse failing to outwit Percy aside," Travis said getting the groups attention "what do you need Perce?".

"We have Dark times coming," he said solemnly "another war is on the horizon, the second great prophecy already beginning.".

"B-but we just finished the first one!" Lou Ellen, the leader of the Hecate Cabin exclaimed in shock "We can't handle another one right now!".

"We'll have to but it won't be right away," he said, calming down the daughter of magic "we have some time left I think. I'm telling you all because I need all of you to begin training your cabins harder without revealing the new war coming up, we don't need to start a panic. Once they're better prepared the rest of the Olympians will let them know but right now myself and the council already have plans underway to make sure we win. I'm not going to let my Uncle stick his head in the sand like he did in the last war.".

Looking around he saw nobody for the Aphrodite cabin, the children of love still in dispute about who should be the cabin leader due to the oldest member, Drew Tanaka, constantly using Charmspeak and some not wanting that habit in their leader. "Keep an eye on the two new demigods who came in with Jason," he told the group after a moment of thinking "I think they'll be important. The boy is a son of Hephaestus and the girl is a daughter of Aphrodite and their powers are stronger then Beckendorf and Silena's were and they haven't even been trained yet. Those two will be a force to be reckoned with.".

"Yes lord Perseus!" Connor Stoll said with a grin causing him to scowl at the title.

"You lot are going to do that just to annoy me…aren't you?" he asked in exasperation.

"You may be a god aqua man, but we all knew you when you were a runt," Clarisse said with a snort "to us you'll always be the skinny twelve year old friend who somehow killed a minotaur.".

"Do I need to break your spear again?" he growled playfully as the rest of the group laughed. Smiling he looked at his friends, while there may be a war coming he knew they would be ready for it…and he would do whatever he could to protect those he cared for.


End file.
